villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wernher
Wernher is an escaped slave and former right-hand man of Ishmael Ashur from The Pitt in 2277'' ''and the main anti-villain/main antagonist depending on which route the player takes. He manipulates the player into taking the mission in Pittsburgh to free the slaves, while he personally seeks vengance and control of the Pittsbugh. Wernher emotionally manipulates the player and leads them to believe that they serve a just cause of freeing and curing the slaves in the Pitt. However, he turns out to be using the player to suit his own selfish ends, and cares very little for the slaves. He was voiced by Mike Rosson. Biography Wernher was once a high ranking member of the raider class in Pittsburgh in the late 2200's. He participated openly in the hegymony that had been established by the charismatic leader of the raiders, Ishmael Ashur, but was dissatisfied with his status as an underling. After he staged a coup and failed, Wernher was enslaved and forced to work with the people he once oppressed while performing his duties as a raider. Dissatisfied with his new, more subserviant position, Wernher escaped his bonds by deactivating his explosive slave collar, and went into hiding. Wernher used his status as a freed slave to manipulate other slaves into rallying behind him as a force for change. Wernher knew about a cure which was being for the terrible disease that afflicted many Pitt slaves, and promised to conduct the research himself, and make it available to all Pitt slaves, as well as freeing all Pitt slaves from their oppressed status. Wernhern manages to make contact with the player by way of hijacking a radio signal and broadcasting an open cry for help. He explains the dire conditions for workers in the Pitt, and the need for someone to help him overthrow the brutal regime. He convinces the player to infiltrate the Pitt disguised as a slave, and work their way to meeting the Pitt's overlord Ashur by performing tasks in the Pitt and winning a gladiator style tournament. After winning the tournament, the player is instructed by Wernher's inside contacts to kidnap Ashur's daughter, the infant Marie, who is the key to curing the deadly degenerative mutation which has effected large segments of the Pitt's slave population. She is the only known living person with an immunity to the mutation. He also requests that the player assassinate Ashur and his guards, though it is not required. If the player successfully kidnaps Marie and delivers her to Wernher's assistant Midea in the Pitt, Wernher shows no gratitude, nor does he appear to take any action towards freeing the slaves. It is discovered that Wernher's intentions had never been nobel, and that he simply planned to replace Ashur as the new overlord of the manufacturing industry that the Pitt hosted. The player has the option to kill Wernher in retribution. Personality Wernher originally comes off as a cynical, sarcastic yet friendly ex-slave who is truly trying to make life better for his fellow slaves. However, upon speaking to Ashur. It's revealed that Wernher was only on the run because he tried taking over Ashur's slave empire for himself. Wernher reveals himself to be a selfish, egotistical manipulator who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Wernher has no problem expressing this when/if the player decides to spare him, he expresses his disgust for the slaves, the slavers and the player, leaving the slaves rebellion to fail without a hint of remorse. Wernher emotionally manipulates the player into thinking that the slaves would be so forever should the cure be created, leaving them unaware that that Ashur had plans to release the slaves once the cure created. However, Wernher's most evil act his his lack of concern (and even a slight eagerness) in/to hurt Ashur's baby, Marie. Should the player side with him. Wernher expresses his disgust and confusion over Midea's reluctance to do anything that would hurt the child in pursuit of the cure. Wernher even refers as the child as "it", showing his disregard for anything. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallout Villains Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful